Muscle Beach
by technotreegrass
Summary: Based on an inadvertent prompt from Bluebird: "Here's an idea: beach vacation, swim trunks and string bikini, (Jack and Ashi) making out, temporarily forget they're not in the bedroom nor a nudist beach when he unties her top"


_Author's Note: Thank You Bluebird for the inadvertent prompt of "_ _Here's an idea: beach vacation, swim trunks and string bikini, making out, temporarily forget they're not in the bedroom nor a nudist beach when he unties her top." Even if it was bittersweet torture writing it with two feet of snow outside. nalem did a sketch of the prompt here:_ _nalemfandom dot tumblr dot com /post/170738392521/ hey-all-did-some-jackxashi-doodles-requested-by_

 ** _EDIT: I apologize for any confusion, but the characters collectively known as "the meatheads" were always intended as joke characters, great exaggerations of a group of people I unfortunately encounter IRL on summer vacations in my local area. I never intended for them to be taken seriously._**

* * *

Ashi hid her knowing grin as she and Jack stepped off the wooden walkway between the dunes and onto the sand. He wasn't as familiar with this shore town as she was, but she didn't want to tell him exactly where they were just yet. He saw the mostly empty beach and immediately parked the car, not wanting a repeat of yesterday at the family beach further down. He came to this town to relax, not fight to place a relatively small blanket on the sand and stake a claim among an army of families with children running wild and have his ears ring from the lifeguards always blowing their whistles because people were going against the rules.

This particular section was locally known as Muscle Beach, where gym rats came to show off their rock hard bodies and earn acceptance from their meathead peers. Three were already on the beach, flexing for each other and bragging about how many ladies they slept with this summer. Ashi rolled her eyes, betting the real number was a quarter of their boasting at best, and perhaps a few men added in as well. You don't openly admire the mass and definition of someone's body with such passion unless you're fantasizing about it late at night, or actually sleeping with them. Jack certainly worked hard for his beefy bod, but he was the furthest thing from a meathead, and Ashi loved him all the more for it.

"Looking good, baby," one whistled as they walked by.

"Someone's packing a peach!"

"Dat ass, am I right?"

 _Did someone not already point that out? Use your brains to focus on something else, what little you have left._ Ashi rolled her eyes, and Jack momentarily silenced them with his world famous scowl thrown over his shoulder. The three cringed and looked away, going back to their original conversation. _No doubt each bragging that they can steal me away. Try it, I dare you._ She was the first to admit that her type was big and beefy men; unfortunately, in her decade of dating experience, she discovered too many gym rats dedicated their lives to expanding their body mass and not much else. Their personalities were stuck in their horny teenage years, convinced their muscles were all they needed to get a woman's attention and keep her around. Jack was a lucky find that she thanked the stars for every night: a perfect gentleman inside a delicious beefcake.

Jack removed the overstuffed beach bag from his shoulder, he insisted on carrying it and wouldn't take no for an answer, and spread out their blanket. She took off her shirt and shorts, revealing a string bikini top and bottom. She could feel the meatheads ogling her from a distance, came from years of practice, and turned her back to them, sticking out her ass. Let them admire her all they want, but they'd lose fingers if they so much as dared lay a hand on her. She grabbed her bottle of suntan lotion and went to work on her body, giving the meatheads more than enough time to commit her fine behind to memory.

"May I?" Jack offered, holding up his suntan lotion. His skin shined in the sun, already slick with a thick application. She smiled, his muscles looked so delicious, and she had the honor of rubbing aloe on him later that night. _Do you see him, meatheads? Do you see this hunk of beef? This is a work of art, and he's all_ mine.

"Of course," she agreed as she lied on her stomach, holding her hair above her neck as Jack squatted above her ass, his limp cock barely touching her. The tease sent feelings of delight throughout her body. She shivered at the cold, long line of lotion pouring directly along her spine, arching upward at the sensation, pressing herself firmly against his crotch. His large hands forced her down as he sensually rubbed the lotion into her back, making circles with his fingertips. "Jack," she softly cried out, putty in his massive hands. She momentarily forgot about showing off to the meatheads and surrendered to the pleasure her boyfriend gave her. But the joy was short lived as he rolled over onto his back next to her, and her skin cried at the loss.

Jack smiled with his hands behind his head, eyes closed, savoring the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore and the cawing of the seagulls that flew overhead. This was exactly why he traveled to vacation here. Ashi smiled lovingly at the content look on his face, and pulled the pin from his top knot, combing the loose strands free. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, leaning forward to kiss her. She happily complied, climbing on top of him. He welcomed the new position, rubbing her bare back before daintily undoing her bikini top. She broke their kiss for a moment to gasp. Jack was never this bold; did he forget they were in public? Well she wouldn't be the one to remind him as he removed her top and dropped it onto their blanket. It was too thrilling, and Jack rarely gave into his bad side.

A quick glance upward told her everything she needed to know. The meatheads noticed the wayward bikini top too, struggling to mask their eagerness to watch with an ignorant attitude. _They have more intelligence then I thought._ Jack would never continue if they howled and catcalled like they were watching a porno. Ashi, on the other hand, had no problem if they were witnesses to their make out session. Maybe they'd learn something. All the muscles in the world don't mean a thing if they can't treat their lover right, as many of her previous hookups failed to do just that. Jack would never approve, but it was easy to keep him in the dark about their company in this position.

His hands slid farther down her back until they reached the side of her hips, daintily pulling the knots that held her bikini bottom in place, and removed it, leaving her completely naked above him. "Keep going," she urged, open to whatever plans he had, hoping that it included her remaining on top. It was much easier to hide the meatheads from his view in this position. He happily complied, cupping her ass in his large hands and whispering "scoot" in her ear. Ashi's breath hitched, the last time he did that, she sat on his face as he ate her out. So strange, so erotic, she _loved_ it. It seemed he wanted to repeat that experience as he gently pushed her ass forward, and she obeyed, putting herself exactly where he wanted her. The meatheads openly gawked, jaws hanging open in disbelief. Ashi shot them a wicked grin. _Enjoy the show, boys._

Jack wasted no time, his tongue frantically flicking at her clit. She smirked, _thirsty much?_ She sighed loudly, arching her breasts out, licking her lips, and winked at the audience. She had their complete attention, not even blinking as they continued to watch. Unless they slept with a supermodel, clearly this would be the highlight of their entire summer. "Oh yes," she whimpered, his tongue darting all over the place, hitting her in all the right spots. Such an attentive lover, memorizing exactly what she liked. She loved him so much!

Her hands caressed her stomach, venturing low down her hips, as if she was going to finger herself while he was pleasuring her. The meatheads leaned forward, and she took it as a sign to keep going, dodging Jack's tongue as she inserted her finger just enough to get it wet. Three pairs of eyes watched with great anticipation as she brought it to her lips, her tongue flicking at the tip before slowly swallowing it, and then bobbing her head up and down, mimicking a blowjob. By some miracle, the meatheads remained silent, but their tight shorts made their erections all too established. _Too much steroids, boys? I'm not exactly impressed._

The now clean finger traveled directly down her body, stopping after the valley between her breasts to circle them in a sideways figure eight motion. She grabbed her breasts in both hands, gently kneading them, and flicking her nipples up and down, locking eyes with her audience as she panted and whimpered with pleasure. There was no harm in perpetuating the fantasy that she wished it was the meatheads who were pleasuring her instead of her boyfriend. She only had eyes for Jack.

The stimulation was becoming too much, and she felt herself ascending to a climax. She abandoned her audience as she braced herself, grabbing her thighs to steady herself as she came. _That is how your woman should act if you pleasure them enough, gentlemen,_ she silently advised, hoping she made an impact on them besides being the subject for many furious masturbations for weeks to come. Jack's tongue slowed its speedy pace as he cleaned her, and she lifted herself off of him when he was done. The meatheads scrambled to get off the beach before Jack saw them, tripping over themselves as they lost traction in the sand. Ashi smiled with pride, watching them leave. _Avoid public restrooms in this area,_ she mentally noted, _unless they're off to do a circle jerk to relieve themselves._ Either option was possible, but they no longer concerned her as she draped herself over Jack's body, sharing his proud smile. "You were _wonderful_ as always, my love," she purred as she kissed him, laying her head on his shoulder as he held her close. No gym rat was ever going to come between her and her beefcake.


End file.
